


no put me down

by orphann_account



Series: I Put a Spell on You [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 6x18, Blow Jobs, Cowboy Kink, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Sheriff Kink, a lil bit of - Freeform, his clothes r hot ok, if u squint, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account
Summary: “You going to a hoedown?”“Now, is it customary to wear a blanket?”“It’s a serape. And yes, it’s… never mind. Let’s just go.”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: I Put a Spell on You [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065041
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	no put me down

**Author's Note:**

> i made things about 1000x easier on myself by saying cas n dean are already in a relationship bc i said so. maybe theyve actually been in a relationship this whole time and the cw just never stated it outright. u never know!  
> anyway i watched this ep and i said u know what cowboys hot! and dean definitely has a cowboy kink. almost destroyed by all the microaggressions throughout this whole ep. but look at his cute little blanket.

Castiel didn’t really see the appeal of the “western” clothes Sam and Dean were wearing. Not at first.

He thought the blanket- _serape_ \- was a little silly. The hats, cute, but alright, classic cowboy hats. The top Sam had on, not his style, and the pants… eh.

And then they came back from the trip, which gave Cas about 15 heart attacks on the way, and Dean was wearing a completely different outfit than the one he left in. Cas isn’t sure what happened while the two hunters were gone- he’s sure he’ll get the full story sooner or later- but the shiny new sheriff’s badge on Dean’s chest tells a story.

Under the relief he feels at getting the two back safe and sound, as well as the phoenix’s ashes, he’s checking Dean out, eyeing the way the hat fits his head, the coat outlines his body. He’s wearing so many layers, it’s like they’re asking to be stripped off piece by piece.

As soon as they get the ashes squared away and ready to be prepared, Cas is grabbing Dean by the arm and flashing him upstairs, to the bedroom Dean’s been using.

“Cas, what the hell?” Dean asks, shrugging his arm out of Cas’s grip. Unless it’s the precursor to awesome sex, he gets a little miffed when Cas just poofs him places.

“I was worried about you,” Cas replies gruffly, hands coming to grip the front of Dean’s overcoat. “If you had been lost in the past… I brought you there. It would’ve been my fault.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Dean tries to soothe, moving his hands to hold the angel’s wrists. “We weren’t lost though, okay? You got us back, and we got the ashes and everything.” Then he grins, “What, you think you can be rid of me that easy?”

“Dean, don’t joke about that,” Cas grouses, frowning and tugging the hunter closer.

“I’m here, okay?” Dean says softly, demeaner turning from joking to soothing as he kisses the tip of Cas’s nose. “I’m not going anywhere. I would’ve done everything to get back to you.”

Crisis averted, Cas strokes his hands down the lapels of the overcoat, coming to rest somewhere near Dean’s midriff. “I’ll admit, I see the appeal of these clothes you were referencing earlier.”

Dean grins then, seeing the shift in Cas’s demeanor from Concerned Boyfriend to Interested Boyfriend. “Oh yeah? What is it, the hat? The vest? You like the badge?”

“N- no, I- I don’t know. It’s-“ Cas can’t really get the right words out, eyes drifting over said badge, glinting in the low light of the room. He tugs the overcoat a little more open, drinks in how the vest fits Dean’s body, how he wants more and more badly to see that skin hidden underneath the layers.

Dean opens his mouth to say something, but Cas leans in to kiss him, presses his lips hard against the hunter’s, tugging him closer by the overcoat. It’s only a little bit of a surprise to Dean, whose hands tighten around Cas’s wrists before sliding them up his arms, around his waist as he kisses the angel back. Cas must be eager, as he’s using the tricks Dean’s taught him, already sliding his tongue into Dean’s mouth to flick against his lips, teeth, tongue.

It turns dirty real fast, as Dean sucks on Cas’s tongue and makes him groan, and when he presses forward he can feel Cas’s distended crotch pressing against his own. He knows he needs to get this show on the road, so he starts guiding Cas backwards towards the bed, until he can feel a thump as the back of Cas’s knees hit the edge of the bed. Still, kissing Cas is making him hotter, already sweating under the many layers he’s wearing. Luckily Cas is along the same line of thinking, hands finally pulling off the overcoat, then unbuttoning the vest.

Before Cas can pull the vest off, Dean detaches from his mouth, pulls in a deep breath. “Y’know, I liked being sheriff. Being in charge. Keeping the town safe and all.” He breathes in again, attempts a southern accent. “You like that?”

Cas frowns. “Is that supposed to be sexy?”

“Y-“ Dean rolls his eyes, drops the accent. “Never mind.” He pushes Cas down onto the bed, settles himself between his legs, settles a hand in Cas’s hair. “You gonna do what the sheriff orders you to do?”

“I am very good at following orders,” Cas replies, and whether he’s being serious or sexy, Dean takes it.

He undoes his pants with the other hand, tugs just far enough to get his half-hard cock out, squeezes the base a few times. Cas’s eyes lock onto it, and Dean tugs his head back just to eye his neck, the way it strains to follow Dean’s hand.

“You want it?” Dean asks, gruff.

“Please,” Cas begs, Adam’s apple bobbing as he tries to swallow around a dry throat.

“You’re gonna need to ask a little nicer than that,” Dean tries to hide his smile, tugging on Cas’s hair lightly to see the angel’s eyes flutter in pleasure.

“Please, Dean, I-“

“Sheriff.”

Dean wouldn’t really be playing too much into the sheriff thing- like yeah, he enjoys it, but then he sees the way Cas’s pupils dilate when he rakes his eyes over Dean’s outfit, when he bosses him around.

And this is no exception, Cas visibly twitching in his pants and wet mouth opening to pant as he gazes up at Dean. “Sheriff. Please. Please let me suck your cock, I’ll- I want it so badly, let me-“ Cas stops, licks his lips as his gaze drops back to Dean’s (now harder) cock. “Please let me suck it, sheriff.”

“How could I deny a request like that?” the corner of Dean’s mouth twitches as he teases Cas, but his cock is aching for the angel’s touch now, so he acquiesces, nudges his hips forward and pulls Cas’s head towards it.

Cas moves in eagerly, tongue flicking out to taste the head before he’s reaching up to hold it before Dean stops him.

“Nuh uh, hands behind your back. No touching.”

Cas looks up at Dean, just to check if maybe he’s kidding, but he can see it in the way Dean looks at him. He’s not kidding. So Cas obediently puts his hands behind his back, seals his lips around the head of Dean’s cock and _sucks_ , for a little bit of resistance and to see that face Dean makes when he’s getting his cock sucked.

Dean huffs, not quite letting the moans slip past just yet, even though the pleasure is working its way up his spine at the way Cas is tonguing the slit at the head of his cock. The hunter shifts, getting more in between Cas’s legs, nudging his cock farther into the angel’s mouth. Cas takes it in stride, sucking farther down, tongue sliding up the underside as he slides down.

Dean is now definitely sweating underneath his many layers (three? Four? Who knows), but he could care less, comfort taking a backseat in his mind to the way Cas’s mouth is hot and wet around him. While he loves fucking Cas, watching the faces he makes as Dean nails him in the prostate and jerks him off, he would privately admit he prefers fucking Cas’s mouth. There’s something that having an angel of the Lord on his knees for Dean that does it for him, ignoring his own pleasure in favor of Dean’s, pliant and willing and sincere as Dean fucks his throat.

Not that he’s there yet. He’d probably come too soon if he did that right now. So he works up to it, nudging his cock further until he can feel the head nudging the back of Cas’s throat, Cas’s lips now pressed to Dean’s hand where he’s holding his cock in place. Cas’s eyes have closed in pleasure as he grips at his own wrists behind his back, mindpower focused on swallowing around the cock practically in his throat, ignoring his own throbbing in his pants with need.

Dean finally lets out a moan, head tilting back to avoid the smoldering eye contact he’s sure Cas is trying to make, neck stretching nicely as the pleasure starts to build at the base of his spine. He pulls back and looks down as Cas whines, hair being tugged on as he tries to chase Dean’s hips, keep his cock in his mouth. Cas’s pants are dark enough, but even in the low light, Dean can see a wet spot forming where the tip of his cock has leaked through Cas’s underwear and pants. It makes him groan and push back in slowly, watching Cas’s mouth and lips widen to take him in again.

Dean establishes a rhythm, carefully speeding his thrusts into Cas’s mouth over time, clothes feeling tight as he gets closer. Cas flicks his tongue over the head when it passes by, slides it over the underside and does his best to coil it around, wanting Dean to come in his mouth incredibly bad.

Then Dean is asking, “You want it?” through groans and pants, tugging at Cas’s hair when he doesn’t respond immediately. Cas moans at the touch, nodding the best he can with a cock in his mouth, his own throbbing needily in his pants at this point. Feeling Dean come in his mouth is one thing, but the sooner Dean comes, Cas gets to come.

The moan makes Dean thrust harder, vibrations sending pleasurable tingles right to his cock, and he knows he’s getting close. The way Cas’s throat is working his cock is getting too much for his brain, and he’s barely able to keep up the whole Sheriff Charade, which kinda fell to shambles minutes ago, but he tries because he likes the way it makes Cas’s cock visibly twitch.

“You gonna be good for the sheriff? Gonna swallow ‘cause I tell you to?” the words feel almost foreign in Dean’s mouth, but the way Cas full-body shivers at them and nods vigorously more than makes up for the newness. The moan the angel lets out as he bottoms out finally pushes Dean over the edge, letting out a gasp, then a groan of Cas’s name as he comes down his throat, hips twitching as he keeps his cock there.

Cas swallows dutifully, cock painful in his pants now as his fingernails scratch at his wrists in the effort it takes not to palm at his cock. Dean pulls back, last spurts of come hitting Cas in the lips and making him look like a freakin’ pornstar, at which his cock gives a twitch. He only needs a breath before he’s kissing Cas, mess be damned, pushing him back onto the covers and undoing his pants to let Cas’s cock out.

He breaks from the kiss to look down as he starts stroking, which is just unfortunate as Cas gives a shout at the touch, and Dean has to remember that Sam and Bobby are probably downstairs before he’s pressing a hand to Cas’s mouth, keeping the noises in as he squeezes the base of Cas’s cock. It’s flushed an angry red, tip soaked in precome and it throbs when Dean slides his hand up it. He knows he’s teased Cas long enough, and he loves watching Cas come, but he swipes his palm over the tip to catch some of the mess there before slowly stroking down, holding the base, and stroking back up.

Cas squirms under Dean’s touch, muffled begging causing vibrations against Dean’s hand. He removes it for just a second to hear, “- _please_ , Dean, I need to come, I want- I was so good, please make me come-“ before he’s moving his hand slightly faster on Cas’s cock. Not enough to make him come, though.

It amps up Cas’s desperation, so he’s letting out a series of whines between his begging and Dean has to cover his mouth again. He feels Cas’s cock twitch in his hand, and he knows Cas is going to last long, not after sucking Dean off, so he speeds up to a quick pace, a gross squelching noise filling the air as he works Cas to orgasm. Not that either of them mind, as the pleasure after so long overwhelms Cas, short-circuits his brain so it’s barely a minute before he’s arching his back hard, moaning high against Dean’s hand as his cock spurts come all over Dean’s fist, and his own shirt.

Dean removes his hand then, comes up to pepper kisses on Cas’s cheek, landing on his mouth and giving him a perfectly chaste kiss, helping him down from his high. Cas’s brain hasn’t quite kicked in yet, but he kisses back lazily, getting rid of the mess with a thought so Bobby doesn’t throw a fit about what they did to his sheets.

When Dean pulls back to ask if Cas is okay, Cas beats him to it with, “I’m fine, thank you. You’re keeping that outfit,” making Dean chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> they like to bring out the outfit sometimes when they fck it just wasnt mentioned bc it wasnt relevant to their story :^)


End file.
